God Is Dead
by Kyra5972
Summary: "Dude, it's called The Antichrist; it sounded interesting." -sequel to ADD Squirrel On Crack-


**Title:** God Is Dead

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** "Dude, it's called _The Antichrist_; it sounded interesting." *sequel to ADD Squirrel On Crack*

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Another one written for my philosophy class.

**A/N2:** Twitter! www(dot)twitter(dot)com/Kyra5972 LOL!

* * *

"Hey, Sammy."

Sam groaned as Dean flopped onto the couch next to him. Turning to look at his brother, he sighed, "Let me guess… More philosophy homework?"

Dean nodded and Sam groaned once more as he marked his place in his book and leaned forward to put it on the coffee table.

"You do know I have homework of my own, right, Dean?" Sam asked as he turned back to the older boy.

"Yeah, but you're smart," Dean replied. "It's not like your homework is all that challenging for you. Besides, you get this stuff more than I do."

Sam sighed. "What is it this time?" he asked resignedly.

"_The Antichrist_," Dean told him. "By some German neat guy."

"It's 'Nietzsche,' Dean," Sam told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever. It really wasn't as interesting as it sounded," Dean said as he shifted around on the couch until he was comfortable.

"You actually read it?" Sam asked in disbelief, staring at Dean like his brother had grown an extra head.

"Dude, it's called _The Antichrist_; it sounded interesting," Dean replied. "Until I started reading it anyway. I actually thought the stuff the teacher said about this guy was more interesting."

"You read Nietzsche and you paid attention in class…" Sam narrowed his eyes as he studied the older boy. "You aren't a Shifter, are you? Or, I don't know, possessed?"

Dean snorted and shook his head. "Haha," he deadpanned, "very funny, Sammy.

"Do I even want to know what you found interesting about him?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "My favorite bit was that he apparently said 'God is Dead' a lot," he replied. "I could totally believe that. Ya know, if God ever actually existed."

"We fight demons and you don't believe in God?" Sam asked skeptically.

"So that just makes this Neat-whatever guy's 'God is dead' thing sound more possible. I mean, there's demons all over the place, so where's God?" Dean asked before continuing without waiting for a reply. "If God's dead, then at least He has an excuse for not doing anything about any of the bad crap in the world. And I don't just mean demons, but all the bad crap out there; hunger, murder, disease, all that."

"I guess it would make some sense," Sam conceded slowly. "But maybe He's still around and what people say is true; that He has a reason for everything?"

"What kind of reason could He have?" Dean asked. "I'd rather think He's dead, or just never existed in the first place, than think that He just didn't care enough to bother with us. Or that He could think any reason was good enough for some of the crap that happens."

Sam shook his head. "Okay, you know what? You've obviously thought about this, and that's kind of weird; not to mention the weirdness of having a philosophical discussion with you," he said, looking like he wasn't quite sure what to think about the situation. "So, I think I'm just gonna go to my room and finish my homework and when I'm done, I'll help you with whatever your assignment is. 'Cause seriously, Dean, this is just weird."

Dean snorted and shook his head. "Well, if this freaks you out…"

Sam nodded quickly as he stood up and grabbed his book off the coffee table. "More than you know," he replied. "You thinking deeply about anything that's not food or girl-related is freaky, Dean. If I had holy water within reach, I'd be splashing you with it. As it is, I'm considering going and digging some out of the supplies, so I think going to my room right now is a good idea."

"Whatever, Sammy," Dean said, amused at how completely weirded out his brother looked.

Shaking his head slightly, Sam headed toward the hall leading to their rooms. Pausing as he reached the entrance to the hall, he glanced back at where Dean was stretching out and making himself more comfortable on the couch. Staring at Dean for a moment, he couldn't help himself; it really was just too weird…

"Christo," Sam muttered, knowing it was almost as good a test as holy water.

"I'm not possessed, Sammy," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Now go do your homework."

Glancing suspiciously at Dean for a second longer, Sam huffed lightly and continued on to his room, still muttering to himself about the weirdness of it all.

**

* * *

**

Wow…I think this is the most I've posted in a week in a long time! And there's still one more of these fics left to post. I hope ya'll are enjoying them. Review, please?

**~ Kyra**


End file.
